Maybe
by fangurlie
Summary: A mother always knows, right? NH futurefic.


**REWRITE NOTICE: About 85 percent of the first chapter has been rewritten, maybe even more. **

**Maybe**

Haley padded quietly down the hall, glancing back every few steps to see if she was still being followed. She finally came to the stairs and looked back one more time. The coast was clear. She walked up down the stairs as softy as possible and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sat on the toilet, enjoying the undisturbed quietness she had been robbed of for the past few days. With in seconds a long scratching noise broke the silence.

"Go away, Masey!" She shouted.

The scratching continued for several minutes before she heard a clank of metal settle on the floor and a soft whining begin. The whining was inconsistent, stopping for several minutes before starting up again. Every few seconds of silence gave her false hope that maybe she decided to leave her alone. She didn't need this, not now. She hadn't been feeling quite like herself lately, her stomach was sour constantly and the eight hours of sleep she got a night drained from her almost immediatly after she woke.

"Haley?"

"Nathan? Nathan! I'm in the bathroom."

"Oh, uhh. I'll wait."

"No, no. It's okay, just.. is he out there?"

"Is 'he' who out there?"

"Just come in.. alone."

The door swung opened and Nathan appeared, obviously confused as to who Haley thought he'd bring in with him.

"Shut the-."

Too late.

Haley flinched away from what seemingly looked to be a large, brown blur running towards her. It stopped suddently and sat beside her. She groaned.

_You got to be kidding me._

"Hales, you okay?"

"No, I'm not _okay_. This stupid, stupid, urgh, this stupid dog has been following me around _all day_, again. Everywhere, all day, all the time!"

Nathan smiled, "I told you Hales, she's protecting you."

Haley scoffed. "Don't start this again."

Haley moved from her seat on the toilet and passed Nathan and walked into the kitchen, with Masey, their two-year old Golden Retriever and Nathan following behind.

"I'm just saying, it's natural. A mother wanting to protect another mother."

Haley sighed, annoyed. "Nathan. I'm not pregnant."

Nathan smiled warmly before shaking his head. "Yes, you are."

"I'd know if I was pregnant. Ya'know, A mother always knows."

He laughed. "Maybe you just haven't picked up on it yet."

She scoffed. "And Masey has?"

He nodded.

Haley sighed again and turned and opened the fridge. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby, but Nathan had made himself a nusiance on the topic and the stick turning blue would be the ultimate I-told-you-so.

"You know what, I'll pick up a test tomorrow before I come home from work, I'll prove it to you."

--

The next night, after a long day of nausea and fatigue, Haley waited impaitently for Nathan to come home.

She sat on the couch, Masey curled up beside her. He walked in the front door around 7 o'clock and she sprinted to her purse to retrieve the test.

"I'm going to go do the test now. Uh, just keep an eye on dinner, okay?"

He dropped a sweet kiss to her lips and said, "Your going to be a great mother, Hales."

She left without a word, a smile forming on her face because of his kind words.

_Yeah, someday._

--

_**25 minutes later**_

"Do you want to be proven wrong before or after dinner?" Haley asked while pulling the casserole dish out of the oven.

Nathan smiled. "Hey, that's my line!"

"Ha!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Before, I'd like bask in the glow of a newly informed soon-to-be mother." He joked.

"Pink is pregnant, blue is not pregnant." Haley informed him, taking the stick off the sink.

"Do you want to look?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't need a plastic stick to tell me what I already know, I'm going to be a daddy and your going to be a mommy!"

She rolled her eyes and flipped the stick over, the pink plus sign drawing the breath from her.

He chuckled at her, her actions showing the result clearly. She looked up with blurry eyes and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." she said, a little breathless.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Duh."

She laughed against his chest and slipped her arms down to his waist and gripped him tighter.

"Duh." she echoed, sounding slightly dazed.

She was going to be a mother and Nathan and their dog, Masey, knew it all along. So much for "a mother always knows".

**--**

**Do your thing.****I'm constantly going back and revising but if you find a mistake I've missed, feel free to share it with me. **


End file.
